


A Champion’s Finesse

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diary, F/M, High Rock, Journal, Letters, M/M, rivenspire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Molag Bal’s General (Regulus) and Champion (Nabar at-Amjad) have both been sent to Rivenspire in High Rock to clean up a mess. Lead by Emissary Liocie, the trio navigate through court affairs and bloody battles with bloodfiends. Nothing is too hard for these Vampires.
Relationships: Molag Bal/Original Character(s), Original Imperial Character(s)/Original Breton Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Liocie belongs to Searofyr. Used with permission!

_ An emissary called on Lord Bal the other night. There’s unrest in High Rock and Western Skyrim with Vampire. Blood fiends. And the Gray Host. Bal wants to send his champion and me to help fix the problem. _

_ I had brought up this issue several months ago. Ignored because of the ‘vestige’ issue.  _

_ No matter. We can solve this issue. _

_ Lord Bal’s Champion, Nabar is overly excited about the whole ordeal. It’ll be good to have his fighting edge and ruthlessness on the field but, he lacks poise. Finesse.  _

_ Manners. _

_ He lacks those as well. _

_ If he weren’t Bal’s favorite, I would’ve gotten rid of him a long time ago. Alas, the man is my lord’s favorite.  _

_ He does bring out the ruthlessness and the need to dominate very well on the field. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bal,**

**It’s boring.**

**At least I have bloodfiends to kill in my spare time. I’m not meant for court. Reggie and the Emissary are always going on about my appearance and manners.**

**I honestly can’t wait to be back in Coldharbour. At least** _You_ **don’t worry about if there’s someone else’s blood on my neck tie. In fact, I think you’d prefer that.**

**Yours Truly,**

**Nabar**

* * *

_Lord Bal,_

_I would appreciate it if you could find a way to reel in Nabar’s tendencies. He is a great fighter. The perfect Champion for you, my Lord. He deliberately disobeys my orders._

_At least he has bitten any important necks yet._

_General Regulus_


	3. Chapter 3

Nabar, Behave.

Bal

* * *

_ No matter how many Bloodfiends Nabar rips apart, 4 more show up in it’s spot. Or at the very least, the next day. _

_ That man would bask in the blood of his enemies if I didn’t force him to clean up for our guest. Emissary Liocie has decided to join us for a drink. So we may get better acquainted and go over details of our plans.  _

_ As a general, I am definitely more intuned with battleplans and war. It’s been longer than I’d like to admit. I know nothing of the current court intrigue.  _

_ Emissary Liocie shall need to guide me. _

_ And hopefully I can then guide Nabar. _

_ I at least can get him to not bite officials. _

_ I fear the body count may be higher with him here. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I do behave, Bal.**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Liocie and I met at the Ravenwatch Manor. As we are all Bal’s children, we need to discuss what we can all do with this mess. Before all of High Rock is taken over by a mess of bloodfiends. _

_ Nabar is, at least, handling the ones outside the manor. He will have his fill of fun and blood. Hopefully, that will suffice his needs. I am tempted to send him back to Coldharbour. He is sulking and taking it out on his comrades and the bloodfiends. If Lord Bal were here... _

_ Back to the meeting, we met with Count Ravenwatch. Vampire noble here in Rivenspire. I am unsure if the common folk are dumb and believe he has some rare illness that afflicts him, or if they know and are just pushing that asides as he has done a lot of the country. _

_ Not only is there an enmasse of bloodfiends the feud between the three families has escalated. And around the same time these bloodfiends have sprung up. _

_ Coincidence? _

_ In order to get down to the root of the issue, we need to fix the feud. Nabar says ‘kill them all’. That’ll solve everything. Absolutely.  _

_ Alright we deal with politics. Try and solve where these bloodfiends are being made. And stop it. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I’ve been kicked out of the meeting. I won’t even be allowed at the next meeting. Ah well, they’re too stuffy for me anyways.**

**There’s too many of these damned bloodfiends.**

**It’s getting on my nerves.**

* * *

  
**Bal,**

**How much longer do I have to stay here?**

**N.**


	7. Chapter 7

_ Well, that was almost a disaster. _

_ Liocie and I agreed that we would remain out of sight for Count Ravenwatch’s meeting with House Tamrith and House Dorell. We stayed in a nondescript corner in mist form. Most mortals can’t see us, especially in a dimly lit chapel. _

_ Countess Eselde Tamrith and Baron Alard Dorell were in a heated discussion when Verandis walked in. Verandis made an attempt to calm them both. He smoothed things out first by congratulating the Baron on his new marriage. _

_ Neither of us had noticed his wife quietly standing behind him. She locked eyes with me. A vampire. _

_ I almost laughed. How ironic. The Baron’s new wife was a vampire. I wonder if he knows. She made no motion to reveal us or reveal the Count’s ‘disposition’. But, she knows what we all are. _

_ Verandis’ distraction seemed to work and calmed things down. At least enough to figure out a plan. _

_ Two traitors in Upper Shornhelm need to be taken care of and both the Baron and the Countess do not trust the Count. As he is friends with Montclair who is the one currently in control. _

_ Possibly the one behind our vampire problem? _

_ We will find out more in time. _

_ I’ll have to see if I can trust Nabar to ‘discreetly’ gather information. Knowing him it might prove difficult. _

_ I’ll formulate a plan and discuss with Liocie later tonight. Perhaps over some aged blood. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Reggie gave me a plan. There’s traitors that went to the Montclair side.**

**Like, I care?**

**But he wants information.**

**I’m glad I can be ‘persuasive’. I’ll get his damned information and he can make heads and tails of it.**

* * *

_Liocie and I received a visitor last night. Duchess Franceza. Well, she demoted herself to Baroness when she married Alard Dorell._

_She came to offer allegiances. Her new husband does know she’s a vampire but they play it off as a strange illness. She doesn’t know much about what’s going on between the families. She said the Alois family stuck to itself and never ventured out and played with the politics like the other families. I suppose that’s smart on her._

_She’d originally approached both Baron Dorell and Countess Tamrith about the bloodfiend issue months ago. Neither have been able to help much. She said she’d trusted Alard more than Eselde. Of course, she married Alard so she is perhaps biased towards her husband. She said so herself. But she knows her husband is trying his best without risking the lives of his soldiers especially after the traitors went to Montclair’s side._

_She knows that he’s helped Ravenwatch and us fix the issue more than Countess Eselde, who renounced her own sister because she contracted vampirism._

_Honestly._

_Don’t take bloodfiends and Nabar as the poster children for Vampirism._

_At least, Nabar has gone off to fix that issue and hopefully gather information. If not, he knows necromancy and we can force the information out of their dead bodies._

_We sent Franceza back home with well wishes and a letter addressed to the Baron. Though, I’m not sure how he will react to the letter or that his wife has sought help on her own accord._

_Now that business is over, I can attend to my belated reading and this fine aged blood._


	9. Chapter 9

_ Nabar managed to save some captured nobles. I’m honestly surprised. Though, it seems Verandis intervened and helped Nabar. He chased after a damned Argonian. Nabar wanted to go through the portal and fight the lizard but Verandis told him to stay here because he wanted to close the portal and at least close Shornhelm off from Reezal-Jul. _

_ I wished Verandis would’ve let Nabar go. It might’ve hastened our goal. No matter. At least for now Shornhelm is saved. And the people are treating Nabar as some hero. _

* * *

**I save 3 shitty nobles and get a portal closed and suddenly these dumbasses think I am a hero. I didn’t even get to kill the damned lizard. Disappointing. Reggie is having me on standby. He is talking with Verandis and the Breton High King.**

**Politics.**


	10. Chapter 10

_ I’m beyond disgusted at Ravenwatch Castle and it’s master. I know we are guests and we have been her for a little while. _

_ We do not have our dinner on the table like heathens and barbarians. Liocie and I both almost lost our lunch. _

_ That sort of activity needs to be in a side room away from the public. The front dining hall is a public area.  _

_ So much for wanting to hide what you are. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Reggie made new rules for the Count.**

**Verandis and his court are flustered.**

**I’m having a grand time watching them adhere to these rules.**

**I’ve been banned from dining on thralls for awhile. I tend to overfeed and drain them of blood. They’re food not my friends.**

**Anyways Reggie’s new rules**

  1. **No eating from live victims (willing or not) at the table.**
  2. **If you need to drink from the source, take it to your bedroom or at least another private quarters.**
  3. **Only drink from a cup, mug, chalice etc in common areas.**
  4. **Please dress appropriately while in common areas. (Gwendis, Adusa). Armor is meant for the battlefield not the dinner table.**



**He said he will add more rules as he thinks of them. This is hilarious.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Crestshade is a horrible mess of ghosts and bloodfiends. At least I can get a workout. Though it is terribly droll. And Reggie complains about my unkempt appearance when I return in the morning after a night of fighting and feasting.**

**Damn.**

**He can go and fight them then.**

**He also had the nerve to tell me** **_I_ ** **had to follow his rules? Me. Nabar at’Amjad. Molag Bal’s Champion. Wielder of my master’s Mace.**

**There’s something wrong with him.**

* * *

_ Oh. How I do wish this was over so Nabar could go back home….. _


	13. Chapter 13

_ The Duchess came by again. She had talked with her husband, the Baron, and he had given us support. At least she is of the proper cut of Vampires. Unlike House Ravenwatch. I still catch that little wood elf breaking the rules. If we were not their guests…. punishments would be handed out accordingly.  _

_ During the night I got news that Nabar had destroyed the Lizard that had started the corruption however we still needed to find Montclair. He was behind the uprising and the leader of this army of bloodfiends. _

_ How one could create so many bloodfiends and not control them? _

_ Even Nabar has better precision than this Montclair. And for me to even praise this utter animal like that... _


End file.
